


Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 4x- Tying Up Loose Ends

by CTFMeister



Series: Tome of Motherhood [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, FTM, Gender Bender, Incest, Lactation, M/M, Transformation, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Elise finds everyone that cooperated with Leo and makes sure her secret remains safe, by transforming them as well. She also gets her boys a new toy.





	Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 4x- Tying Up Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Haa! This was the surprise! Double upload for y'all. I felt like the lewds in the previous chapter weren't enough, so I decided to make up for it by writing a chapter of pure lewds! Hooray! I only wish I could have put this out sooner, I haven't really had time to write so that sucks. Nevertheless, I'll keep on trying my best! Anyways, same old, feedback is welcome, and enjoy!

Nyx sat under the shade of a tree, reading a book, as she often did. She was quite far from camp, given that she didn’t really enjoy being around people and this spot was quiet and secluded, perfect for reading a nice novel. The weather was enjoyable as well, though it was summer, the temperature wasn’t too hot and the wind provided pleasant ventilation.  
The leaves of the tree rustled in the gentle breeze. She would also have to enjoy this. Soon they would be embarking on a boat to Hoshido, which meant that she would have to be cramped into tight spaces with other people for the entire ride. Nyx shuddered at the thought. They wouldn’t be boarding for a few days though, so Nyx could freely enjoy herself right now.  
Soon, Nyx’s eyes began drooping. The gentle sounds of the wind, the pleasant temperature, the cool breeze, they made Nyx very sleepy. In fact, maybe she’d take a quick nap right now. She closed her book with a yawn, and sunk into the grass. Just a little nap, and then she’d continue reading.

Nyx began feeling an uncomfortable sensation. It was as if something was constricting her, a pulling sensation, an itch to be scratched. It came from her nether regions, an odd heat that pulsated through her body. She shifted and moved, trying to relieve it, though try as she might, she couldn’t.   
Suddenly, a soft warmth began to envelop her. It surrounded her, filling her with calmness and comfort. Though the uncomfortable feeling remained, she now felt more at ease than before. Then, as the warmth moved around her, it touched her aching area, making Nyx moan.  
Huge amounts of pleasure began surging from Nyx, as the softness covered her area in need. Up and down movements sent shivers down Nyx’s spine, as sensations she had never experienced filled her with satisfaction. Soon, as more and more pleasure built up, another unknown sensation began building up from Nyx’s area.  
The sensation grew, it became overbearing. It felt like a dam filling up to its maximum capacity, waiting to be released. Nyx shivered in delight, as desire overtook her and she felt the reserves about to empty. Then, all the pleasure that had built up exploded into a climax that made Nyx squirm with joy. She felt all of her worries melt away as pleasure spread throughout her body.  
She finally opened her eyes, the intensity of the situation being too high for her to remain asleep. Above of her she saw a beautiful full-grown woman with massive breasts and two long pigtails looking down at her. The woman smiled down at her.  
“I’m sorry sweetie. Did I wake you up?” She asked.  
Nyx looked down at her body. She found that she was no longer a girl, as her previously small breasts became non-existent and a small erection poked out of her panties. The woman’s hand was over Nyx’s penis and both were covered by a healthy amount of sperm. Nyx looked back the Elise.  
“Oh mom! I had the weirdest dream.” Nyx said, pulling one of his hands to rub his still tired eyes.  
“Hmmm? What was it sweetie?” Elise asked, sweetness in her tone.  
“I dreamt that I was a girl! So when I woke up and saw my peepee, I was like ‘Wait I’m supposed to be a girl!’, but the I realized it was a dream. Anyways, I’m hungry…”  
“Ah! Of course.” Elise said, releasing her breasts. “Here you go.”  
Nyx quickly sat up and started sucking on his mother’s breast. The best snack to have after waking up from a nap.

The moon shone brightly above Kaze’s head as he headed to lady Elise’s tent. A lot of preparations were needed before the army could embark towards Hoshido, and Kaze’s aid proved to be very substantial. As such, Elise promised him a ‘reward’ of some sort for his hard work. The truth was that Kaze wished no reward. He worked for the betterment of things in Nohr and Hoshido, the peace Corrin would bring was reward enough. Nevertheless, lady Elise insisted, no, ordered him to claim his reward so here he was, fulfilling the lady’s wishes.  
Reaching the tent, he stopped before the door.  
“Lady Elise.” He called. “I’m her for my… ‘Reward'?”  
“Ah Yes! Please come in Kaze!” A voice went from inside. With that, Kaze proceeded to enter.  
As he walked past the tent’s flaps, he found Elise, lying sensually on her bed, wearing revealing lingerie that showed off all of her assets. The room itself was adorned by petals and candles, setting the mood for a romantic encounter. A mood Kaze wished not to indulge in, as maintained a stern expression.  
“I am here Lady Elise. What is my reward?” He asked. Elise gave a tsk.   
“Come one Kaze! You can’t be that thickheaded.” She said, exposing her most sesitve bits to Kaze. “I’m your reward!”  
Kaze sighed. Sure, it was true that Elise was a beautiful woman. However, he wished not to indulge in any sexual activities with her. In fact, he wished to not indulge in any sexual activities with any Nohrians. Kaze’s main priority was obtaining peace, and to distract himself with other luxuries seemed disrespectful to those Hoshidans whose lives he’d taken.  
“I’m sorry lady Elise.” He said. “I’m afraid I can’t claim this reward.” Elise frowned.  
“C’mon! I won’t take no for an answer. Sit here” She said, patting the bed.  
Kaze reluctantly complied, sitting on the spot she marked for him. She then began caressing his body, whispering sweet nothings into his ears. Through all this though, Kaze remained emotionless however. As a Hoshidan ninja he was trained to suppress his desires extremely well. So, try as she might, Elise got a reaction from the ninja.   
This continued for some time, until Elise grew tired of attempting to seduce him and turned to other methods. She backed off of him, leaving his line of sight. Thinking this would be some sort of trick, Kaze refused to look back for her, ignoring his curious mind, focused instead on the nothingness in front of him.  
He suddenly felt a strange tingling sensation coming from his back, prompting him to almost turn around and see what it was, but his great self-control prevented him from doing so. Elise came back immediately after and continued to seduce Kaze. Again, it seemed to do nothing, but slowly Kaze began filling hotter and hotter.  
A blush came to Kaze’s face, the sweet whispers that made him feel nothing a few moments ago, now began filling him with excitement, the soft caresses he successfully ignored were now making him aroused. Kaze blushed even harder, as he noticed his hardening erection poking from his pants.  
An erection that Elise quickly noticed too, as she led him deeper into the bed. Kaze felt his resistance melting away, as he let Elise move him as she pleased. She laid down on her bed and, taking her panties off, and pointed her dripping pussy towards Kaze.   
He was left speechless. It’s scent, it’s appearance, it’s glisten, it all looked so succulent. Kaze salivated as he admired the piece of art that was Elise’s vagina. She looked back at him.  
“What are you waiting for?” She asked. “Come get it.”  
That was all Kaze needed. He quickly pulled his dick out and darted towards Elise’s back, as he began penetrating her pussy. He pumped his dick in and out of her, the feeling the compressions of her vagina on his penis being absolutely ethereal.   
Unbeknownst to Kaze, he had been afflicted with a spell that would change him. Soon Kaze began to shrink as he became a lot younger. His masculine features, along with his muscles and roughness disappeared, all being replaced by a less mature look with softness and plumpness. His feminine features became accentuated, as his butt plumped up and his face softened.  
Kaziine came directly into Elise’s pussy, finalizing his transformation. The orgasm was of incredible magnitude, an extraordinary feeling that Kaziine had never felt before. Though as cum exited his penis, it too began shrinking, becoming smaller and smaller until it was barely an inch. Satisfied, Kaziine sat back on the bed.  
Elise sat up and turned to Kaziine.  
“How was your first time sweetie?” She asked.  
“It was great mom! Thanks.” He answered, wiping sweat off his brow.  
“Good! Now that your virginity’s been taken… Go call your brothers so we can have some more fun.”  
Kaziine jumped at the order. He was so excited to finally have lost his virginity. He had always been pretty shy about that stuff, so it was great that he had an awesome mom to help him. Elise couldn’t help but smile as he ran out of the tent, dick still out.

Corrin and her soldiers gave a collective sigh of relief, safe from the band of pirates that had snuck onto their boat. It wasn’t actually too hard of a fight, for some reason a large portion of the pirates were extremely old, making very easy to take on. But now, the royals had just captured their leader, and were deciding what to do with him.  
“So you stole from us, but now you want to be our ally?” Asked Corrin.  
“Yeah, sorry about that stealing business. Think of it as a showcase of my skills!” Shura answered, confidence in his statement. “Come on, whaddya say? Wouldn’t hurt to have someone like me around, right?!” Shura pleaded, desperation now noticeable in his voice. Corrin paused, conflicted on what to do.  
“I know!” Elise suddenly jumped out. “We can’t just kill this man! But… I can take him in! I know how to make him one-hundred percent harmless. By the time I’m done with him, you won’t even remember how he used to be.” She smiled at that last quip.  
“Elise” Xander said, interrupting her. “That choice is not ours to make. What will you do Corrin? As our leader, this is your call to make. Are we going to kill Shura or let him go?  
Elise was a bit irked by the challenge of her authority, she was the big sister after all. Nevertheless, she was sure Corrin would make the right decision and agree with her. And if she didn’t then Elise could make her agree. Elise grinned maliciously.  
“… Elise… If you really think you can take care of him… Then I solemnly believe that we should let him live. He shall join us!”  
“Y-You mean it?!” Shura jumped from his knees, a smile on his face. “Thank you, milady!” He said, shaking Corrin’s hands with a huge smile on his face.  
“Yayy!” Elise jumped as well, hugging her little sister. “I knew you’d make the right decision. I promise you I won’t let you down.” Elise let go of Corrin, left in a daze after having suffocated on her big sister’s huge rack, and then grabbed Shura’s hand.  
“It’s time for your reformation!” She said, leading Shura away. Before long they were out of sight. Xander gave a sigh.  
“Always full of energy that one!”  
Corrin giggled. “Yeah, well you’d probably need that much energy if you had as many kids as she does.”

Shura let himself be pulled reluctantly. He was happy that his life got spared, of course. However, all that ‘reformation’ business sounded quite bothersome to him. He had been grown up as a thief, stealing all his life to survive. He wasn’t too sure what this ‘Elise’ lady had planned, but he knew he didn’t like it one bit.  
They reached a door, upon which Elise stopped him.  
“Wait here!” She told him, and then entered the room.  
With the door shut, Shura stood there patiently, letting out sigh. He could always try and escape, though the problem was that since he was in a boat, he’d eventually be found. He also truly wished to serve Corrin, since then maybe he’d get some help with the reconstruction of Kohga. It probably wouldn’t take much time for Elise to get tired of whatever she planned to do and let him go.  
Elise poked out from the door to signal him.  
“You can come in now” She told him, beaming with a smile.  
Shura let out another sigh and complied. Might as well get this over with. He entered the room, thinking nothing could surprise him. He was quite wrong however, as upon entering, his mouth fell open, astounded to see a large number of small barely clothed kids around the room.  
As he stood the frozen, Elise came from behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.  
“Boys!” She rang out. “I’ve brought you a present.”  
Shura’s astonishment was interrupted by a strange feeling in his back. Now angry and confused Shura turned to confront Elise but was quickly tugged away by one of the kids, who started pulling on his clothes. Shura pulled back, with moderate success, when another kid began pulling on his clothes. Then another. Until Shura could no longer resist and found himself pulled further into the room by all the kids. Elise smiled devilishly.  
Now Shura was really angry. Though he knew that these kids were a bunch of royals, he was on the verge punching a bunch of children. The kids began organizing, and rather than pulling his clothes in every direction, they began pulling them off him, and with some coordination, they left Shura buck naked.   
“Hey what’s the big de-” Shura was interrupted as Effie pushed him down to the ground.   
He fell face down hard on the floor with a big umf. Though Effie was a small boy, he was still quite strong. He propped Shura’s ass up and pulled his dick out. Shura tried to get up, though he didn’t get far, as Effie shoved his dick up Shura’s asshole, making him wince.  
Effie ravaged Shura’s ass with pleasure, while all of the boys backed off. Effie was the most dominant in the group, and all of them feared getting on his wrong side. They let Effie have the first taste, they’d simply have to wait for their turn. Shura squirmed, trying to escape Effie’s grasp, futile attempts as Effie effortlessly pumped his dick in and out of Shura’s ass, easily able to overpower the thief.  
Shura couldn’t believe what was happening. He was getting fucked by a child. And the worst part was that he now began feeling his dick hardening from the pleasure. He also began to feel an odd warmth spreading through his body. Nothing compared to the pleasure his ass was receiving from Effie’s severe pounding.  
Effie’s penis began to twitch, and he came directly inside Shura’s ass. Shura shuddered, pleasure spreading through his system, as his ass accepted Effie’s seed. Effie, now satisfied, unceremoniously pulled his dick out of Shura. He wiped a sweat of his brow and left Shura, still dazed on the floor. The other children became excited, and dashed towards Shura eager for their turn.  
Shura didn’t have any time to process the strange warmth that began making him dizzy before he was assaulted by more dicks. Camilla was first, as he inserted his penis inside of Shura’s ass. Not as big as Effie’s, but still efficient enough to make Shura feel good. Then Nyx came up to Shura’s face and pulled his hair, forcing his dick into Shura’s mouth. Shura wanted to bite, but soon he began enjoying the feeling of dick in his mouth.  
As the boys continued fucking Shura, his resistance began dying off, the warmth dazing him. He began enjoying the sensations coming from the dicks that were fucking him. Distracted, Shura didn’t notice as Nileen knelt under him and began caressing his penis. Tingles spread through Shura’s body, as Nileen then began sucking on his dick.  
A flurry of sensations overwhelmed Shura. The pleasure he received from the multiple parts in his body intoxicated him, making him lose his mind. He now eagerly went along with the motions, fully enjoying the fucking he received from all sides. Soon, the pleasure was too much for Shura, and he came full force directly into Nila’s mouth.  
Shura’s orgasm didn’t do anything to dissuade the other boys’ efforts as they continued to pound him hard. Nileen drank all of Shura’s milk down, a smile on his face as it passed through his throat. Shura shivered with pleasure, basking in sweet release, as his body began morphing.  
His body started shrinking in size, as he lost inches of height, his extremities losing length. His body changed, becoming less defined, as Shura lost much of his muscle, which was replaced by softness. His hard features and age melted away as he became younger and younger.  
Shura’s penis shrank while still in Nila’s mouth, along with his balls, decreasing in size until becoming small and quaint. With his transformation finished, Shuri let out another spurt of pleasure into Nila’s mouth, now fully embracing his new position as the Elise’s boys’ toy.  
Selena came up to Camilla, putting his hand on the other boy’s shoulder.   
“Hey, I wanna try that butt too.” He asked. Camilla made some space, still inside of Shuri.  
“Go ahead. There’s plenty of space for the both of us.”   
Selena licked his lips. He went ahead and penetrated Shuri’s ass along with his brothers, both of them wincing in pleasure as the plugged Shuri’s asshole. Shuri shuddered from the pressure in his new boy hole, as Selena and Camilla fucked him at the same time.  
Around him, all the other boys began masturbating. Shuri smiled, while still being choked by Nyx’s penis. The fact that everyone was using him for pleasure turned him on so much. Being a toy felt so good. Shuri could feel shuddering from Nyx’s penis, and soon he began swallowing all of his seed, savoring the tasty treat. Selena and Camilla weren’t too far behind, as they filled his ass with their own sperm. Then, all of the other boys came on him, showering in a spectacular bath of sperm. Shuri came, as he was covered in sweet cum.  
In the corner of the room, Elise smiled. Reformation complete.

Odin shook as he hid behind some supply crates. So far, he’d be able to avoid having contact with Elise and her sons by staying far from everyone else and hiding in the wild. But now that they were on a boat, the places Odin could hide were severely limited. Luckily for him, there’d been a pirate scuffle a short while ago, so he got some more time, but after the pirate problem was dealt with it was only a matter of time until…  
Odin froze. He listened closely to his surroundings, though after a few moments of silence he let out a sigh. He thought he heard some footsteps, but it must have been nothing. Odin thought of his next course of action. He’d been hiding near these crates for a while now, so maybe it’d be a good idea if he found a different hiding spot. He waited a few seconds, making sure that the way was clear, and he jumped out of his hiding spot, when… SMACK. Something hit Odin’s head and he blacked out.

Buzzing rang in Odin’s head as he began waking up. He tried to stretch his arms, but found he was unable to do so, something constraining him. As Odin’s vision cleared, he looked down to see that he had been tied up to chair with rope. He winced.  
Sounds came from somewhere in front of him. Odin refused to look however, looking down as he tried to calm himself down. He had probably been captured by Elise, but if he could find a way to escape… The slapping sounds continued. Odin looked around the floor. Maybe he’d find something he could use to untie himself, and then- Slap slap slap…  
Curiosity got the best of him, and Odin looked up. He stared dumbfounded, as in front of him he found his petite lord, Leah, under Elise as he pounded away at her asshole. The small boy worked tirelessly at her butthole, pleasure plainly visible at his face, as she calmly sat on top of him with a soft smile.  
Elise’s face then lit up when she noticed Odin looking at her.  
“Hello sleepy head!” She called. “Did you sleep well?”  
Odin answered nothing, anger in his face.  
“Did you think you could destroy what I’ve built up?” She giggled. “Well no worries now. Soon you’ll see how good being my little boy is…”  
Odin shuddered.  
“In the meantime,” Elise shifted her legs to give Odin a better view of Leah’s pounding. “I think some punishment is due for being a bad boy.”  
Odin stared at the odd scene, until he understood what Elise was trying to do. He looked down to avert his eyes from his torture and focused again on trying to find something to loosen his restraints with. His search was cut short though, as from behind him a boy came and headlocked Odin into staring at the fucking.  
“Nuh uh uh!” Elise called out to him. “Don’t think you’re gonna get away without punishment.”  
He tried to wriggle out of the boy’s grasp, but the boy that was holding Odin was Effie, meaning the attempts were futile. Effie held Odin’s head with unimaginable strength. Though he was still quite young, Effie was probably one of the strongest people in the army.  
Now tired of struggling, Odin turned to looking in different directions. He moved his eyes frantically, looking at the walls, the ceiling, anywhere other than the strange scene developing in front of him. Sure, they could keep his head still, but they couldn’t force his eyes.  
But then the scent came. The sweet stench of sex began hitting Odin’s nostrils. He wasn’t a virgin by any means, Odin had had a girl or two. But this stench was different. It was oddly intoxicating, it smelled sort of pure and sweet. It entered his mind, muddling his thoughts, derailing his plan.  
And the sound. The sweet sound of meat slapping together. The erotic sounds entered Odin’s ears, becoming quite prominent in his mind. The grunts of pleasure, the slushing of liquid, it was like an orchestra of sex, an ancient melody that rang naturally.  
The way Leah pounded was quite hypnotic. He pumped his dick, up and down Elise’s ass, with an amazing vigor. Sweat ran down his body, as he tried his best to bring both him and his mother pleasure. Small grunts escaped through his voice, and low moans left Elise, sweet noises for the melody of sex.  
That’s when Odin noticed he had unwittingly begun staring at Elise. Worse of all, inside his pants his erection had grown quite strong. He focused away and tried to think of other things. He thought of things to make his arousal go down, dead puppies, swords, his move’s names, his mother, Elise…  
No that’s not right Elise wasn’t his mother, his mother was Elise… Who was his mother? As Odin tried to grasp the memories of his past, his body had already begun transforming. His entire body shrank in size, becoming quite small. His muscles and harsh features were replaced by softer younger ones. His butt plumped up a bit, and his raging erection lost most of its size.  
Now Odette struggled more in his looser restraints as he thought more and more about Elise. The beautiful curves, the soaking pussy, her massive breasts, oh god the breasts. Odette came in has pants, just the thought of sex enough to make him orgasm. Tears began to run down his eyes.  
“I-I-I’m sorry!” He cried, sniffling. “I won’t be a bad boy anymore, so please release me.”  
Elise smiled, and gave Effie a signal. Effie nodded and untied Odette, after which the boy jumped into his mother’s embrace.  
Not caring where his penis ended up, Odette shoved into the general direction of Elise’s pussy but ended up in her asshole. Leah winced in pleasure, the boys began rubbing their pricks together. Odette hugged his mother tightly, and began sucking on her breasts, tears still flowing down his eyes. Elise smiled. She patted Odette’s head, now nothing would get in the way of her and her children.

**Author's Note:**

> So the way #x chapters are gonna work is that they're gonna be extra little things about stories that aren't really part of the main narrative. Meaning, they're just background events and one could enjoy the whole story without reading them. Think of them as extras. (Haha I chose the same naming convention as extra chapters in FE games, aren't I cheeky?) I'm probably gonna make some more, but don't really expect them. They will depend on how things are going.


End file.
